


Duty

by exbex



Series: Due South/BSG verse [14]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), BtVS - Fandom, due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith ruminates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

He would have made a good Watcher, Faith decides. She’s gotten better at reading people, and while this one may have cracked in places, he doesn’t have giant gaping holes in him. She’s watched him figure out how to handle a stake and a crossbow faster than most, and she figures that he could have handled it; he would have been sarcastic and in her face and demanding, but she could have related to a Watcher like him. She allows herself to wish it could have been that way. Maybe then, just maybe, things could have turned out differently.

Faith doesn’t indulge in sentimentality for long though; she has more than one job to do now, and somehow, if she can get him through this without any more cracks, maybe it will make up for all the bad she’s done.


End file.
